This invention relates generally to track type work machines and, more particularly, to a guiding arrangement for a track type work machine.
Earthmoving and construction vehicles which utilize endless track chains to support and propel the vehicle often experience disengagement of the track chain from the rollers. Although the rollers are generally provided with flanges to guide the track chain as it passes along the rollers, irregular ground conditions may allow the track chain to fall away from the rigidly positioned rollers. Additionally, debris is often trapped between the rollers and the track chain and forces the track chain to disengage from the rollers. This can derail the track chain and thus cause damage to the undercarriage components. To prevent track chain disengagements, various types of guides have been proposed.
One type of guide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,317, issued on Aug. 18, 1992, to Larson et al. The guides disclosed in this patent include a support bracket assembly secured to the roller frame. The guides also include a plurality of track guide bars secured to the support bracket assembly. Lateral movement of the track causes track links of the track chain to engage the guide bars thereby preventing any further lateral movement of the track chain. However, having the support bracket only attached to the roller frame fails to locate the guide bars in a position relative to the track chain for optimum guiding.
Another type of track guiding guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,205, issued on Apr. 14, 1992, to Montomura et al. The track guiding guard disclosed in this patent includes a pair of left and right elongated guard members which rotatably support track rollers. However, having an elongated geometry increases the weight and the cost of manufacturing the track guiding guard.
What is needed therefore is a guiding arrangement for a track type work machine which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a guiding arrangement for a track type work machine. The guiding arrangement includes a guide structure having an opening defined therein. The guiding arrangement also includes a roller assembly having a body member with (i) a passageway extending therethrough, (ii) a roller surface defined thereon, and (iii) an annular flange extending from the roller surface. The guiding arrangement further includes an axle positioned relative to the body member and the guide structure so that (i) a first portion of the axle is located within the passageway and (ii) a second portion of the axle is located within the opening. The annular flange has a diameter D1. The guide structure has a width W3. The guide structure is positioned relative to the annular flange so that a detached end of the guide structure extends beyond a peripheral edge of the annular flange. The width W3 is less than the diameter D1 so that the guide structure is interposed a first vertical tangential line L1 and a second vertical tangential line L2 of the annular flange.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an undercarriage for a track type work machine. The undercarriage includes an undercarriage frame and a guide structure having (i) a first end and a second end and (ii) an opening defined therein. The undercarriage also includes a roller assembly having a body member with (i) a passageway extending therethrough, (ii) a roller surface defined thereon, and (iii) an annular flange extending from the roller surface. The undercarriage further includes an axle positioned relative to the body member and the guide structure so that (i) a first portion of the axle is located within the passageway and (ii) a second portion of the axle is located within the opening such that the guide structure extends outwardly in a radial direction from an axis of rotation of the body member. The undercarriage also includes a track link positioned in contact with the roller surface. The first end of the guide structure is secured to the undercarriage frame. The annular flange has a diameter D1. The guide structure has a width W3. The guide structure is positioned relative to the annular flange so that the second end of the guide structure extends beyond a peripheral edge of the annular flange. The width W3 is less than the diameter D1 so that the guide structure is interposed a first vertical tangential line L1 and a second vertical tangential line L2of the annular flange.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a work machine which includes a frame and a work implement mechanically coupled to the frame. The work machine also includes an undercarriage frame secured to the frame. The work machine also includes a guide structure having an opening defined therein. The guide structure is secured to the undercarriage frame. The work machine further includes a roller assembly having a body member with (i) a passageway extending therethrough, (ii) a roller surface defined thereon, and (iii) a first annular flange extending from the roller surface. The work machine also includes an axle positioned relative to the body member and the guide structure so that (i) a first portion of the axle is located within the passageway and (ii) a second portion of the axle is located within the opening. The annular flange has a diameter D1. The guide structure has a width W3. The guide structure is positioned relative to the annular flange so that a detached end of the guide structure extends beyond a peripheral edge of the annular flange. The width W3 is less than the diameter D1 so that the guide structure is interposed a first vertical tangential line L1 and a second vertical tangential line L2 of the annular flange.